One Night
by Zeil
Summary: What if Hector hadn't been killed, just captured... I only watched the movie once so be forgiving... Slash


**Disclaimer: Troy is really not mine... and I'd like to not claim the story either... But oh well**

**One Night**

Prologue

_What We Are_

He fucked you and then he made you feel guilty. Me I don't do guilt.

Gabriel Byrne, End Of Days

"Was that fight particularly bloody or am I just losing all my nerve to old age?" One of Achilles' soldiers asked loudly of no one in particular. Achilles smiled wanly, ripping apart a larger part of the Trojan army had done nothing to satisfy his bloodlust. It had done nothing to bring his cousin back. Achilles sighed irritably and stalked into his tent, stopping just inside the door. His second in command stepped in behind him.

"What's this?" He bit acidly.

"The men found that unconscious near the place walls they thought that you would like to deal with it yourself." Odysseus left then, much like the way he'd come in, quietly. Achilles sighed and chewed the inside of his cheek, he didn't wish to deal with his cousins murderer, nor did he wish to kill the prince of Troy.

Hector certainly hadn't brought his cousin here, he hadn't instilled enough zealous in the boy to push him to fight and he certainly hadn't deserted him on the battlefield. Achilles had done all that himself; ultimately he was the one who led his cousin to his death even if another had held the sword.

Achilles had been furious before, staring at the broken prince, unconscious, vulnerable and entirely too human merely made him tired and hollowed out, gutted of everything.

Achilles moved somewhat sluggishly to Hector's side unsure of why he was doing what he was doing. The prince was slumped leaning awkwardly halfway to the floor. He was shackled to the main support pole of Achilles' tent and his wrists already looked raw from the pressure being exerted on them.

Achilles was about to undo the chains and move the battered prince to his bed when Agamemnon's soldier's burst through the door, only two though, precious few considering.

"The king requests and audience with you!" One said.

"A request usually implies a choice on the other person's part as to whether to decline or not." Achilles bit and then leaving the prince as he was, stood and followed.

"Come to beg me back to your side?" Achilles said brazenly upon entering the almost empty tent.

"Hardly." The king glared, grinding his teeth.

"I've been informed that you have a very much alive prince Hector in your possession."

"I could have. I can't be expected to keep track of all my royalty." He smirked.

"Well then you must hand him over to me." Agamemnon huffed.

"And why is that?" Achilles said indolently.

"Because he is the crown prince of Troy. I could ransom him off for the entire country." He spat.

"I think your overestimating his worth... Besides he killed my cousin..." Achilles drawled.

"What makes you think I have any intention upon letting him live."

"Well nor do I, he killed my brother. I will spill his blood after all is said and done but he is far too valuable simply to kill. Hand him over to me Achilles and he will still be just as dead." The king schemed.

"And why would I wish that?" The warrior baited.

"Damn your stubbornness." He growled.

"If you wish to take Hector then do so." Achilles snapped.

"But do not seek to cheat me of my prize with sweet words and self-serving statements. If you want the prince then you'll have to take him form me... your insane to think I'll merely hand him over." Achilles spat contemptuously. Agamemnon coughed and choked shading several different colours. Achilles excused himself and left the tent.

Odysseus followed him out.

"Achilles don't be a fool." He said striding to catch up with him.

"The king won't let that go by and he won't take no as your answer either."

"Pity since that is the only one I have." He said not breaking stride. Odysseus stopped watching the retreating back of Achilles who was protecting a man he had no reason to.

Chapter One

_Burning Sands_

My enemies friend is my enemy, but what of my enemies enemy.

Prince Hector awoke not to the stinging gritty sand, which was the last thing left in his memory, but to the cool softness of animal skins. Only, even with the stinging in his eyes clouding his vision, this was quite obviously not his bed. He pushed away the haze rolling around inside his head and took in the foreign bed, the out of place tent and the other strange bits around him. His stomach sunk horribly as he noted the Grecian designs of the breastplate, which sat leaned against the wall, a helmet resting beside it.

"Do you like them; my old ones were left with my cousin." Hector winced at the voice and forced himself to face its owner. He noticed with another slick tinging of dread that his foot was shackled to the bottom of the bed. He swallowed and licked his bottom lip.

"What am I doing here?" He said fighting to keep the tremble from his voice.

"Asking stupid questions." Achilles sniped. Despite his fear Hector had to rolled his eyes at the childish display.

"I mean why have you not killed me?" He said.

"There's not really much fun in killing unconscious men." Achilles said walking to stand over Hector. The prince was resting awkwardly on his elbows, pressed slightly up from the bed. Making Achilles towering over him even more apparent.

"You don't ever kill unconscious men." Hector scoffed.

"Do you wash all your guests too?"

"Only the ones who end up in my bed." Achilles said voice laden with latent innuendo. Hector either didn't catch it or ignored it completely.

"Why?"

"Well I think it has something to do with my covers becoming filthy otherwise." Achilles said voice thick with amusement.

"I mean why am I in your bed at all." Hector snapped irritably. Achilles raised a brow.

"I suppose I could have left you chained to the tent support but I had nightmares about you pulling it down just to spite me." He sighed.

"Besides after years of combat I prefer the floor." He shrugged.

"I'd have thought that you would just take me outside right now and kill me." Hector murmured. He flinched terribly as Achilles snatched up a sword and pressed it to his throat.

"I probably should... you did murder my cousin." He breathed.

"And how many cousins, brothers, fathers and sons have you killed... just in this war?" Hector bit coolly. Achilles was silent.

"Everyone has lost family." Hector sighed.

"But not you your precious brother. You muddy yourself to save him." Achilles ground.

"Tell me you would not have done the same if our roles were reversed." Hector snapped, still raw over his brother.

"Our roles were reversed and I would have done the same thing... But I wasn't there." Achilles growled bitterly.

"So then kill me." Hector said, not an unserious note in his voice. The blade was pressed more firmly to his throat, their eyes locking hotly, and then it was removed completely.

"Its too early to kill princes." Achilles said abruptly, the sword dropping from his fingers.

"My cousin is dead regardless. It was his choice to steal my armour and fight. Every man chooses is own fate... what's done is done. I'm also not very enamoured with Agamemnon at the moment and I'm sure that killing you would probably just help him. Your safe for now prince Hector. For me at least." He said, Achilles turned and took his leave.

Sorton stopped him not far outside. The warrior' smiled broadly at him. A plate of food held at his side.

"So protecting the fair prince of Troy are we." He said with mock reproval.

"Do all the men know?" Achilles asked. Sorton raised a brow and smirked

"No the deaf one's are completely in the dark, I swear."

"Are they pissed?" He asked. Sorton shook his head.

"With you? Never? Actually they're grateful."

"Why?"

"'Cos Agamemnon is really in a tizzy over it and that is very amusing to watch." The warrior said thickly showing that it amused him too.

"Will he do anything about it do you think?" Achilles asked detachedly. Sorton snorted.

"You know him all mouth no trousers." Achilles smiled.

"He won't do anything but rave." Sorton spat in disgust.

"How he became ruler of so much is bewitching." He said sourly.

"Here." He said passing Achilles the tray.

"Thought we better feed you two. Or are you planning on starving him." Achilles made a noise in the back of his throat.

"No unfortunately. Why do you care?"

"I've heard that Hector is marvellous with horses. I'm curious if he can live up to the reputation." Sorton laughed

"Well then I best keep him alive..." Achilles murmured turning back towards his tent.

"Or I shall earn your wrath and then where will we be." He heard the bark of laughter and then footsteps heading off.

Chapter Two

_One Long Moment_

I hate and I love. Perhaps you ask why I do so. I do not know, but feel it, and I am in torment.

(Odi et amo. Quare id faciam, fortasse requiris. Nescio; sed fieri sentio et excrucior.)

Catullus, Odes, LXXXV

Prince Hector finished dismantling the shackle around his ankle and climbed quietly off the bed. Everything was dead silence making even his breaths seem loud and overbearing in the still air. One look at the camp outside told him that he wasn't leaving of his own accord. Hector sighed and turned back to the room all that work for nothing. His eyes fell on Achilles who was sprawled out on pillows and skins on the fire-warmed sands, his face illuminated slightly by the still glowing coals. He couldn't help himself but he could help keep some of his men alive... **By killing the man who spared you!** His conscience scolded. **He didn't spare me; he just restrained himself from killing me. I'm still very much at his mercy.**

Hector picked up a thin bladed dagger and dropped down gently beside the still figure. He pressed the blade to the tanned throat and could go no further. The man was unarmed and sleeping for the god's sake. **This man would kill you on a whim,** his mind protested. **But he let me live.** Another part added. **For how long?** Hector swallowed tightly, blade shaking in his grasp as he tried to come to terms with killing the peaceful looking unarmed man in front of him.

Hector tensed gripping the knife even tighter, if that were even possible.

"Go on then." The voice seemed to boom in the deathly atmosphere f the tent. Hector's hand jolted terrible at it piercing the flesh like warm butter. A thin line of red ran from the wound.

"That won't do it." The voice said evenly, without inflection or tone. Hector's eyes darted up to the face. The eyes were nearly closed looking at him lazily.

Achilles on a whim grabbed his arms and flipped them over, burying the prince beneath his barely clothed body. The knife was still cutting into his throat, nicking lightly and drawing more blood. He barely let it register, if Hector was willing to kill him, then the prince wouldn't merely have stared at him.

Still though it was an annoyance none the less. One he cleared quickly, He grabbed the princes wrist and pushed them to above his head. Hector was lax beneath his bulk not resisting in the slightest when Achilles restrained him. The prince stared up at him, chocolate eyes inflected with fear and something Achilles couldn't discern.

Achilles felt a wave of disappointment run through him at Hector's submission. The man was supposed to fight him, damn it. It wasn't as though he didn't know how. Another tremor of something completely different ran through him at the sight of the crown prince of Troy lying beneath him. His body nothing but hardness, toned muscles and tanned skin. Eyes that were hot and dark and determined and scared and sweet and trusting and innocent all in one long moment. The prince of Troy drew all reason from him and before Achilles even knew it he was pressing his lips to those of the man beneath him. Hector froze at first. Seconds stretching before him in thick viscous strings. He began to squirm beneath Achilles in the most pleasurable way, until the warrior didn't let up and then he started to thrash urgently. Achilles tightened his grip and rested his weigh more steadily in the sand, keeping their lips pressed firmly together.

He drew the kiss out awhile longer until he himself was light-headed and in need of air. Achilles pulled away and looked down at his prisoner. Hector was gasping, choking for breath, his face flushed the most pleasurable shade of red and his eyes sparking with fury at the freedoms that Achilles was taking with his body. **I'll change your views on that.** Achilles thought lasciviously.

He shifted slightly so that Hector's wrists were held with one hand leaving his other free. He cupped the princes face gently, intent on not having to struggle to keep the princes lips as his own. It was unnecessary. This time when Achilles kissed him the prince put up no fight whatsoever he also made no move to return the gesture remaining like stone beneath the onslaught, his lips pressed firmly together. Achilles smirked at the small attempt to deter him, the princes of Troy were oh-so amusing.

He loosened his grip on Hector's wrists just enough to be comfortable and broke away from his mouth once more. He ran his tongue across Hector clenched lips, teasing and prying at them with his lusting tongue. It did nothing to weaken the prince's resolve.

But Hector was already flushed and short of breath and breathing through ones nose wasn't like breathing at all. Hector parted his mouth hesitantly to draw in a few panted breaths; not actually expecting to be allowed any. He expected Achilles mouth to clamp straight over his, the warrior claiming what he clearly though he owned. It didn't happen.

The warrior's tongue moved slowly across Hector's bottom lip, as his hot breaths gusted across his blonde framed face. Achilles' lips ghosted across Hector's jaw to the prince's ear where he nibbled slowly at the lobe. Hector's eyes slipped closed and a small sigh puffed out passed his lips. An even quieter, frustrated and despairing groan followed it. Hector stared up at Achilles, guilt evident in his expression. Achilles smirked and ran his tongue lightly across the shell of Hector's ear. A visible shiver ran through the older prince, who fought to keep his eyes from slipping closed against the gentle treatment. Achilles' hand slipped from Hector's face as his lips marred Hector's neck with bruising little marks. The prince whimpered but didn't try to move away.

The warrior's demanding mouth moved back up and teased at Hector's still slightly parted mouth. His tongue invite itself in and Achilles couldn't help but moan at the feel of Hector's mouth, a jolt ran through him when Hector's tongue brushed against his own and flicked against his lips. Achilles released the prince's hands scarcely realising what he was doing. The two stayed joined a moment longer, the kiss growing more frantic and rough, teeth scraping as they parted. Achilles leaned back panting, his bitten lip weeping tiny droplets of crimson. The still palmed blade was pressed back to his throat in an instant. **So the little princes plays along for his purposes.** Achilles thought wantonly. He looked down at Hector's ashen face. He looked stricken and confused beyond all reason. The prince nibbled at his bottom lip nervously. **No,** Achilles thought derisory, **not playing just terrified.**

Achilles placed his hand along Hector's knee, revelling at the feel beneath his palm. Hector's eyes widened at the gesture and Achilles' heart quickened by a beat. He was almost certain that the blade was an idol threat, but he'd also be stupid to merely assume the prince was melting in his hands. Achilles pushed in as far as he could. He brought his hand up groping the muscular leg beneath him. Achilles' hand ran the length of Hector's thigh to his waist. The prince whimpered slightly as Achilles' hands didn't stop at the bottom of his tunic, but instead moved under it. Achilles gripped Hector's thigh and pulled the leg up to around his waist so that he was settled between the prince's thighs.

Hector gasped slightly as Achilles' fingers brushed along his hardness fleetingly. Achilles looked at the little prince lying flushed and hard under him and leaned back in to kiss. The knife dropped with him pressed only barely against his throat. His fingers closed over Hector's and the prince all but dropped it into his grasp. Achilles tossed the knife aside and deepened the kiss they were sharing. Hector shook slightly feeling as though he were about to be devoured by the warrior. By tomorrow morning there would simply be nothing left of him. Achilles quickly worked his way down Hector's already bruised neck. Lips suckling, teeth scraping making him writhe in pleasure and pain.

Hector moaned and arched as Achilles cleared them both of sticky hampering clothing and then took to ravishing the prince's chest and stomach. Hector soon found his torso looking very much like his neck. He uttered a futile groan of protest as Achilles continued his work. **How will I ever hide this betrayal from everyone?** Hector thought despairingly. As Achilles moved lower though, continuing the slow torturous pleasure, it became the furthest thing from the princes lust hazed mind.

Chapter Three

_Night's Bliss_

Tonight my head is full of wishes.

And everything I drink is full of her.

Katatonia

Prince Hector stood out on his balcony a light breeze ruffling his hair. Andromache and Astyanax were both asleep on the bed, Andromache clutching her child like any mother would. There wasn't a cloud blanketing the sky and stars twinkled like diamonds from the horizon up and the moon floated like a boat on the ocean line, bobbing above the waves. The sky a tapestry of blues and blacks. Hector sighed and leaned down on the railing on his elbows.

He understood what Paris meant now, feeling without reason or thought. Feeling just because one did. He got it now. After they had fed each other's wants, Hector had lain draped across the warrior. Stretched out like a common harlot and yet-it hadn't mattered. Nothing had mattered.

Last night was disjointed from everything else, a broken fragment on an endless sea. It was connected to nothing but them and so it meant nothing to anyone but them. What had happen was wrong-only... it hadn't been last night... Hector knew it could never happen a second time, they were warriors on opposite sides of the same war. But even if things were different, a second time would still hurt his wife and son. He couldn't do that.

Last night though would always be right, it was a bittersweet inflection that the prince knew he would never be able to scrub from his memory. He could forget himself and his family, Troy could fall and disappear before he ever forgot the feel and taste of that night. It was ingrained in him, something everyone else would find appalling and yet it wasn't their's to judge. Let the council pick at the rest of his life. Let his father and wife be ashamed of him for failing on the battlefield. Let his brothers eyes not meet his for some other perceived weakness. That night was their's alone.

Achilles sat in the sand just above the wave line, breeze pouring in off the ocean and stirring his hair. The moon was a globulus blossom shimmering on the sea and the stars her crowning jewels. A fire crackled up the beach behind him, his men still for once. The fact that they were watching him however was not a point of comfort. They knew and he knew and they knew and he didn't care. He hadn't explained and they hadn't asked, perhaps because they already knew.

Others had asked though and he shrugged and said he would not be the kings maggot and do his wet-work. Odysseus, forever too smart for his own good had gotten it then. But the rest had accused him of treason. Perhaps they were right. After all Achilles wasn't stupid enough to expect the prince to still be draped across him in the morning. Was he? No, no he hadn't expected it, but he'd wanted it. He wanted last night again and again. For the eldest prince was everything he knew he would never have. Last night was the all time he would ever have and Achilles knew it. Hell he'd known it even as he took the crown. That this was a gem he was never meant to have, the prince was dropped into his grasp by some accident of fate and she never slipped up twice.

But she had... and for one incredibly long moment Prince Hector had been his. Forever could burn for all he cared because it couldn't scratch that out. Not even after time itself was dust.

Long day and I'm ready-I'm waiting for your call

'Cos I've made up my mind

My heart aches with a hunger and I want that you were mine

No I cannot deny

So for one night-is it alright

That I give you

My heart-my love-my heart

Just for one night

My body-my soul

Just for one night

My love-my love

For one night-one night- one night

When morning awakes me

Well I know I'll be alone

And I feel I'll be fine

So don't you worry about me

I'm not empty on my own

For inside I'm alive

That for one night-it was so right

That I gave you

My heart-my love-my heart

Just for one night

My body-my soul

Just for one night

My love-I loved

For one night-one night- one night

One night


End file.
